


Q&A

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 可是當他幾乎以為他要忘記這些的時候李知勳又會突然提起。怎麼，不是說要買我的心嗎？那樣在飯桌上漫不經心地說。文俊輝倏地抬起頭來，還沒來得及反應，只見李知勳淺淺勾起了嘴角。





	Q&A

 

他記得在過去的很多時間裡，他曾以為李知勳不會哭泣。不是冷血無情的意思，事實上感情是很豐沛的，生氣也是無奈也是，很細微的那點觸動也是。文俊輝知道李知勳身上有一些東西，是他無法理解甚至根本可能無法看見的。那些東西從皮膚血管到眼皮底下，還有李知勳沉沉的腦袋，他試圖描繪，卻總是無法畫得完整出來。

文俊輝以為李知勳不會哭泣，至少不會在人前。或許在幾個特別信任的人面前可以，比方崔勝澈或者權順榮，就像脾氣硬得要命的徐明浩偶爾也會在他面前服軟。他不知道那算是什麼，在心裡有個位子，之類的，而他則微妙地站在線上。他試著挨得近一點，然後悄悄地更近一些。李知勳只是抬起頭來看向他，像是告訴他，嗯，我知道了你在這。

李知勳的眼淚不多見，在獲獎舞台上卻停也停不下來。文俊輝一個訝異，也是掩飾著慌慌忙用掌緣幫他抹掉。是了，眼淚是溫的，即使是李知勳的眼淚，他站在舞台上分神想著。李知勳無聲地哭泣，他想接住那些，做為他喜悅的憑據。後來幾次他差點伸手撫上那張乾淨的臉，明明那上面一點也看不出曾經滑過淚水的痕跡。李知勳抬起頭，鴨舌帽簷也擋不住的眼神銳利。文俊輝忙打哈哈，他就也當作什麼也沒有。

他想再靠近一些些，就一些些。具體一點就是當李知勳抬起頭來時，視線裡恰恰好可以被他塞滿的程度。你也太貪心了，李知勳笑了起來。貪心嗎？我不覺得，他鼓著腮幫子把白飯推過桌，然後把辣腌菜夾進自己碗裡。

他半真半假的開始了對李知勳的追求，對方倒也不是不當回事，只是偶爾在他稍微過了頭的時候板起了臉孔。呀，認真的嗎？李知勳不帶著笑容的時候格外較真，文俊輝有些心虛地縮起了肩膀。可是我說的都是真的，他在話題已然拖沓的時候輕聲說。是這樣嗎，李知勳點點頭就沒繼續追究。可是當他幾乎以為他要忘記這些的時候李知勳又會突然提起。怎麼，不是說要買我的心嗎？那樣在飯桌上漫不經心地說。文俊輝倏地抬起頭來，還沒來得及反應，只見李知勳淺淺勾起了嘴角。

文俊輝憋了一陣子，才訥訥開口：用什麼買都可以嗎？

李知勳倒也不堵他，只是又笑了笑。那要看你拿得出什麼來買，李知勳說。他幾乎哀嚎著倒在桌沿，我怎麼覺得散盡家財都買不起，文俊輝委屈巴巴地說。李知勳又笑了起來，一手支在顴骨底下就那樣瞅著他，說你想的也太難了。

他沒敢再問李知勳那是什麼意思，只是安靜地吃著自己沒有白飯的那份晚餐。

  
  



End file.
